A Dangerous Game
by Lushyypants9
Summary: "Do you have any idea what you've done to me? Do you even care? You're never gonna love me so what's the use. It's lies! You lied to me! Has anything you told me the truth?" My eyes blazed with fury. "All you are is a coward. You're a selfish, manipulative asshole." He smirked and leaned in closer. "Then why do you keep coming back."


iZombie - Season One - Episode One (Laney Moore)

* * *

"Yes, _Yes_ I'm coming. Ok, Mom, yes, of course." I pulled the phone away from my ear and sighed infuriatingly.

"Ok Mom. See you soon." I hung up on my Mother and grabbed my bag and coat as I walked out of my apartment.

* * *

"I can't tell you how much it means to have you both here." Eva Moore smiled at her youngest daughter.

Liv furrowed her pale eyebrows at her Mother.

"Both of us?" She asked.

"Oh, didn't she say anything? Your sister?"

Liv's dark eyes widened.

"Laney's here?"

Eva peered over Liv's shoulder and smiled.

"Ah! There she is!"

"Liv" My green eyes widened in surprise. I hadn't seen my sister in a long time. I heard that she had quit her job and broken up with her fiance Major, and now that I give her the once over she definitely looked different since the last time I saw my little sister.

Her long brown hair, similar to mine, was now short above her shoulders and platinum. Her face as pale as snow, and her eyes were darker. It was almost like she was going through her midlife crisis a little early.

"Laney. Hi." Liv replied, and smiled slightly. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah it has." The silence was heavy and thankfully our Mom stepped in.

Our Mom, Eva Moore, rushed over to hug both Liv and myself and we both squirmed in discomfort, I mean seriously, Liv was twenty five and I was twenty six, we didn't really want baby hugs from our Mom.

"Oh, it's so good to have you both here." She reluctantly let go of both of us. "Now. Where to put you both." Mom glanced down at her clipboard, pursing her lips as she wondered where to place us.

You see, every year Mom did the same thing, helping with the Haunted House for Halloween, and every year, Liv, Evan and I and even Peyton would help out. Although, this year was a little different. I could tell Liv didn't really want to be here, for reasons I still haven't figured out but neither did I. It had been quite an eventful year for myself. I had graduated becoming a veterinarian physician or vet for short. It was something I had always wanted to do, for Liv is was to become a surgeon which is why I can't figure out why she would resign after years of training.

Mom pulled me out of my memories as she started talking again.

"Liv, why don't you grab a hammer and head over to where they're building the mad scientist lab?" Mom smiled gleefully at Liv and Liv peered over her shoulder to see the "Mad Scientist Lab."

"Over there. Where my ex-fiance is working up a sweat? Sly, Mom. How about I paint tombstones instead?"

Mom sighed at Liv's reaction and I gave her a look of sympathy.

"I genuinely don't understand you anymore."

"I didn't ask you to." Liv snapped and walked away from us to the tombstones, and away from Major.

I followed Liv below deck and pulled her away from prying eyes.

"Hey, what the hell was that for? You know Mom's just being Mom. She's just trying to help."

Liv sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I've just had a really rough few months and I don't even have anybody left to-"

I furrowed my brown eyebrows as she dropped off her sentence.

"Liv, your my little sister. There is nothing that you can't tell me you understand? And what are you talking about? You have me _obviously_. Peyton, Mom, hell you even have Major. I don't know what happened between the two of you or why, but you very clearly still care for him and judging by the way he's staring at you he feels the same."

Liv smiled up at me.

"Thanks Laney."

I smiled.

"No worries. Although, we should probably start helping, I can _feel_ Mom's evil stare."

Liv laughed and I joined in.

* * *

"Hey Marco! Rum and coke _please_ and thank you!." I greeted my beloved friend Marco, his dark skin shining under the lowlights of The Gizmo. It's just a posh bar not far from where I work, I usually come here if I've had a rough day, which funnily enough was today.

Today, whilst I was at work I had one of my patients take a turn for the worst. I work in small vet centre called Four Paws, and last night one of my clients Mrs Mcilroy brought in her Labrador Axel, and it turned out that he had kidney disease. When I got back from helping out at the haunted house, I went to check in on Axel only for one of my assistants to tell me he had passed. I had the job of ringing Mrs Mcilroy to tell her that Axel had passed, it is still something I can't stomach, even after years of being in the job, I hate it when one of my animals die on my watch. It makes me feel useless as a vet, all I want to do is help. I'm not much of a people fan so I resorted to animals, I always felt a connection with them, they have so much compassion and love for us, regardless of who we are as a person, they don't judge.

Which brings me to The Gizmo with my rum and coke currently in hand, reminiscing on the times that were.

"Rough day huh?"

I turned in my seat, to see a man who seemed only a little older than me glancing down at me, noticing my take on drinks by the looks of it.

"Is it that obvious?" I laughed a little.

"Hey, don't feel so bad. We all have those days." His voice was pure and masculine. It was only now that I took in his appearance.

I furrowed my brows at the handsome stranger.

"Have we met before?" I asked, the stranger in turn seemed as confused as me.

"I don't think so, have we?" His blue eyes held intriguement.

I laughed and held my head in my hand.

"I don't suppose you have a pet do you?"

He tilted his head in question.

"I'm a vet."

Handsome stranger's eyebrows rose in understanding.

"I work at Four Paws, just around the corner from here actually." I palmed myself. "Sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Laney." I held my hand out to the gorgeous stranger.

He laughed with me.

"Well, _Laney_ , it's very nice to meet you. I'm Blaine."

My green eyes surveyed his actions. There was something about him, he was very charming but he had an air of mystery and danger about him, and apparently that's my type if any of my ex boyfriends are anything to go by.

"Nice to meet you too. _Blaine_." I turned to my drink and downed the rest as a rhythmic song came on, and I jumped from my stool and turned to Blaine.

He regarded me with curiosity. I tilted my head flirtily.

"Dance with me?" I bit my lip seductively and before he gave me an answer I turned my back on him, but I could feel his hot blue eyes on me. Or specifically, my behind. He gulped the rest of his drink and joined me on the dance floor.

I could almost feel like trouble was coming my way.


End file.
